


No Rest For The Blessed

by Kosho



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: This is actually supposed to take place sometime between Stormblood and Shadowbringers, but there are a few canon changes to make this work out. Possibly adding in some canon breaking things, like Emet-Selch or...other people.Basically it’s an excuse to throw a big party and some smutty, maybe a bit fluffy and sweet moments. Mostly smut.I didn’t tag pairings yet, but there’s going to be a lot, with each one treated as if the others didn’t happen so it can be more like a choose your own romance sort of thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Being important is stressful. That much might sound obvious. The journey from new adventure to savior of realms has been a long one. A really long one, spanning many years and months. Typically I wouldn’t even consider such things much, for as often as ive sworn myself to this cause, and as many times as I’ve back my words with blood, sweat, tears and on occasion even bone, ive more than proven my sincerity and shown that those beliefs long ago proclaimed have not once wavered or waned. 

It is an invitation that has swept me up in my remembrance. An invitation written in a sweeping sort of writing, ink flecked in gold, a hint that it came from Ul’dah, from the Sultana nonetheless. Attend a fete in the royal palace, fit to accommodate all the people slated to arrive. A guest list slipped neatly inside all but confirming nearly everyone I would have thought of would be there. 

The ultimate kick to the senses is a little note at the bottom, encouraging me to bring a guest. I’m very close to those I’ve spent time with in the course of my long career, many I’d say we’re my closest friends, family not decided by blood. I’ve not really had a break at all until recently and I wonder how I’m meant to forge any sort of relationship of a deeper sort. Of course that isn’t to say I don’t maybe think a little more fondly of some of my acquaintances, only that I wouldn’t begin to know how to approach that subject tactfully. I suppose despite all that I’ve done, for as impossible as most may think it, I’m actually pretty shy. 

Flipping the invitation thoughtfully, I heave a sigh, trying to decide how best to go about getting the right sort of clothes and accessories. I can’t really bring myself to be comfortable with the idea of wearing the same armor I prefer covering my person, the palace was not the place to bring bloody, tarnished gear. I’m not too keen on fancy dress. I don’t think I wear it as well as some of my more fashion forward friends. 

I’m not one for fancy dress, and accessorizing makes my head spin. Still, I know the general guidelines, for what passes muster. I come from Gridania, my idea of style is a very light and natural theme, but Ul’dah is in the desert, so the only thing there is in common is the need for light and breezy material. Ul’dah is directly ruled by the Sultana but many already knew that those with the most money had the most pull, and murder plots were not at all uncommon. Maintaining the delicate balance of not pissing off the wrong people was a slow, engaged dance of its own, one that took great effort to focus on. 

I barely register that I’ve even gone anywhere until I come to a stop in the marketplace, but it’s been a while since I’ve been here, and I can’t remember which vendors are in which ends. I’m about to just wander aimlessly, until I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

“Mistress Avi’h, I hadn’t heard you’ve come back. What brings you here?” He says.

I don’t need to look to recognize the voice of Artoirel. When I came to Ishgard, it ended with me being made a ward of House Fortemps, and they’ve practically absorbed me as an honest to goodness member of their family. It’s nice, can’t say that I remember much of my family, and I’d come to forget how nice it is to be a part of something like that. There’s been times I come back and there’s food prepared, open arms eager to welcome me back, for however long I can stay, usually never very long, regrettably. 

“I’ve received an invitation to a gathering at the Royal palace, I’m...sort of lost as to what to wear. I spend more time fighting than I do modeling, I suppose…” I admit guiltily. 

“Well, I’m not the most fashionable, but I can at least point you in the right direction, and ensure you don’t want for company while you unravel that mystery.” He says. 

I let him take the lead, I’m no longer as familiar with the layout as I could once claim to be. He stops first at a jeweler, and I stare into the displays of rings, earrings, necklaces and bracelets, every small glint of light demanding my attention and it’s all very overwhelming. I typically pick my accessories based on whether or not they’re more advantageous in a fight, some of course are imbued with magicks that compliment my battle prowess in whichever way I might need. Picking out cosmetic jewelry is out of my range of expertise. 

Artoirel stares at me seriously for a few passing moments, then to the jewelry, before he seems to reach any sort of conclusion. 

“Amber, I think. Amber suits you. It should compliment your skin tone as well as your hair and eyes. I’m certain of it.” He tells me. 

I can’t really tell these things, but I’m assuming you don’t stay as one of the High Houses without knowing even the most minute ways of tipping the scales in your favor. I trust his judgment over my own, at least on this matter. That in mind, I choose a full set, one the woman assures me is the most flattering to my neck and other things I never realized ever truly made a difference in any situation. 

My hair is in rough shape from months on the road, and I immediately know I’ll have to see Jandelaine for that one. That’s one area I keep on top of when I can. Other than that, it’s just the dress and perhaps a pair of shoes to go with before I plan my trip.

“Were you invited…?” I ask curiously. 

He leads the way to a small shop, walking in. He still hasn’t answered, but he take a box from the man behind the counter, lifting the lid to show me the suit inside. 

“Yes. Several selected members of the High Houses were invited, in addition to Lord Commander Aymeric, Of course.” He tells me. “If you would be so kind as to find the young lady something suitable for a princess.” 

The man nods, looking me over slowly, hand curled at his chin in thought before he disappears. 

“I’m not a princess…” I remind him. 

“Perhaps not. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t look like you could be. We know your deeds, even if only for one night, you should be able to enjoy it to the fullest, you never know when you’ll get to take a moment to breathe again.” He advises.

“I suppose that’s fair enough…” I sigh. 

The man returns with several dresses, promptly laying them out. They’re all lovely, but most are suited to Ishgard’s cold weather, there’s one perfect for a night in the desert, and trying to imagine it with the jewelry is an undeniably nice picture, at least in my mind. Pointing, I smile. 

“This one is perfect.” I say. “Although...could it be altered to accommodate...my tail?” 

I don’t know why it feels so awkward to ask. He saw the ears, presumably figured there was a tail hiding behind me somewhere. Miqo’te aren’t a rare sight in most places, so it’s not unusual to think it needed to be said in such a weird, hushed question. At least he doesn’t react like I’m as strange as I probably seem. 

He scrawls a few notes and I pay ahead. It’ll be ready to pick up before I set off, he assures me. They carry shoes here as well, it seems and I end up settling for a flat pair that matches the dress, more comfortable than heels. I don’t know that I’d even be able to walk in them. I’ll arrive several hours early, or so I tell myself. I can get my hair done before it’s set to begin, and there’s less time for me to mess it up in. 

Sighing to myself, I head for the door, Artoirel following me this time. He stops beside me, looking around. 

“I take it you’re returning to the Forgotten Knight?” He asks. “Allow me to at least walk you back. It’s not completely safe here, as you well know.” 

“As if I could refuse.” I say jokingly. Though I suppose it’s not even inaccurate. A number of people would lecture me if I refused an escort. Twice as bad if I went alone and something happened. “Given that you have a good point, however, I’d welcome the company, honestly.” 

It’s a quiet, quick and blessedly uneventful trip back to my inn room. I know I’m always welcome to stay at House Fortemps, but I don’t have to pay for my rooms in certain places anyway, so it’s not any extra trouble to stay here instead. 

Setting down my pouch of jewelry, I force myself to think very hard, trying to make sure I’ve gotten what I needed taken care of done before I set about to trying to relax a bit before I have more to handle. Perhaps there was time enough to get a bath and a short nap?


	2. Chapter 2

Rather than simply teleport right to Ul’dah, I opt to take an airship. I really don’t use them as often as I’d like. Probably just a bit of Cid rubbing off on me, but there’s something sort of liberating to see everything below look small, like watching my troubles shrink away. I don’t particularly mind being a hero if that’s what I’m meant to be, and helping out those in need never bothered me a bit, but breaks are few and far between and some part of me wants to draw out that status as long as I can. 

Some few hours later, the latter half of which I spent below deck reading, yet another thing I do rarely get to do unless its research related, not that I’m usually the one making the day-saving discovery, that usually ends up being an honor saved for Urianger. If I’m being honest, it didn’t take too long for me to foster a bit of a crush on him, but I’d never tell him. I suppose he’d never think of me more as the Warrior of Light, after all. What few times there’s been no one else around, he’s got his nose in a book, or he’s wrapped up in some long forgotten thing. Truly, he’s an unknown to me. I never know what’s on his mind, often even after he’s told me. A scholar to his very core, it always seems. 

Rather than go straight to the palace, I check into my room, deciding the order of events. I shouldn’t change just yet, not until after I get my hair fixed up. I’ve only packed what I needed for this, and with that, I set it off to the side on the bed. I ring one of the bells by the door, Jandelaine arriving in mere moments. 

“Your hair looks better than usual.” He comments. “So if not a touch up, what are we doing today?” 

“There’s a gathering at the palace, I just...want to look like I’m supposed to be there.” I shrug.

“Something fit for a palace? I’m thinking a long braid, little flowers for decoration. Maybe a tad lighter red for highlights?” He suggests. 

Draping my tail over my lap, I try to imagine it in my mind. If I’m thinking of the right style, I’m sure it will be fine. “I trust your judgment when it’s a matter of hair.” 

He smiles at that, ushering me down into a chair before the room becomes a haze of hair and leaves and the click of scissors. He’s quick, efficient and absolutely precise. Reminds me of how we met. Although I’m rather glad he doesn’t fight. I think he’d be more terrifying with those tools than The reality of it. He’s nothing if not gentle, like rather than hair, he’s handling a precious, priceless relic. 

Finally, he rounds the chair, presenting me with a simple mirror, waiting to see what I think of it before he declares his work finished. It’s every bit as lovely as I imagined it would be, the flowers indeed adding something to it that I can’t quite put my finger on. Perhaps it breathes life into this place in a way only the forests can, a needlessly complicated way of saying I’m a bit homesick. After he’s paid and gone, it’s close enough to get ready and not die from the heat before reaching the palace. An exaggeration, if only just. I’m glad the dress is light, it hardly feels like there’s anything there, but there is, two layers, but it’s made of some material I can’t place my fingers on. The jewelry, surprisingly feels quite cool to the touch. Perhaps it’s an enchantment I also am unaware of. Not a bad look, I suppose, but the lack of armor makes me feel uncomfortable and vulnerable now.

Not to mention it hasn’t been all that long since the incident here, maybe it’s just sensible to be wary. The Sultana does a well enough job, so I figure she would probably know better than I If it was safe here now. Raubahn wouldn’t miss a chance to catch up with her, it’s been ages since they’ve split company. 

Heading out, it’s a short walk and a lift ride later that I’m at the heart of Ul’dah, the Royal palace. It still looks quite the same as it did the last time I came here, and only the presence of hundreds of well dressed people rather than around ten has changed it the crier at the door announces my arrival, for a moment, much of the room looked up before returning to their conversations. The center of the ballroom was reserved for dancing while the outer borders of the room were for drinks and conversation. 

I opt to stay off to the side. Not that I don’t enjoy dancing, it’s a fairly recent endeavor of mine, save that my teacher harnesses it in such a way that it’s more applicable to battle than this kind. A servant wanders by with drinks and I take one. Though I pass several wary minutes debating with myself on whether to drink it. I do, eventually. It’s odd for me to not really know what to say to anyone. I’ve spent years getting to know them and becoming such close friends. You wouldn’t know it to look over the event now though. 

I’m exploring the snack tables in an effort to look like I’m at ease, even if I’m not completely so, when a hand claps against my shoulder firmly. If I had to guess? Probably General Raubahn. Even down an arm, the man is every bit the Bull his nickname implies, I’ve faced him in combat before, he’s a fearsome opponent, and I’m very glad we’re on the same side. 

“Lady Aliapoh, you’re not getting out there? I’ve never known you to hesitate in the face of a challenge of any kind.” He says with a joking laugh.

I shrug a bit, sighing. “I’m not really sure if I’m up to it yet or not. Just psyching myself up, that’s all.” 

Rather than tease about my reticence to join my companions, he gestures to the table. “This is a fine place to start. For as many times as you’ve saved her, you’ve had regrettably few chances to sample her culture. I think you’ll enjoy it.” 

It certainly does look almost more exotic than the city has seemed in passing. The sights and smells are tantalizing, and the music lingers in my ears in a way I enjoy. I rarely get to see this side of the cities I aid, it’s...nice, actually, now that I can fully appreciate how it melts together in its own unique experience. Artoirel sighs, looking over the snacks for a few moments before he takes note. 

“Taking a break?” I ask curiously. 

“Hardly, this seems to be one of the few places I can go to get away. I hadn’t anticipated being approached so often…” he admits. Frowning, he looks at me again. “I’m sorry, I realize this is something you deal with often, and yet I saw fit to complain.” 

“No, it’s fine, I understand. You’re unusual here, people are simply curious about you.” I tell him with a laugh. 

“Perhaps that’s why people are asking about you. The hero of the realm has time finally and she stands by the wall? Were I eager to meet you, I’d be a bit disappointed that you seem to be having no fun.” He says. 

He has a point. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try and have fun, or else this could just turn into a wasted night that feels a bit too much like work on a day that’s supposed to be meant for taking a deep breath and celebrating how much has been accomplished in such a relatively short time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m switching to third person, first person is difficult for me ;3;


End file.
